


Bring Him Home

by Chris Heavens (chrisheavens)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Frot, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/Chris%20Heavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuhira will make sure Venom always returns to base - and each time he will tend to his every need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Him Home

Three hours.

Three long hours and no word from Snake, nothing from Pequod. Communications had been abruptly cut during an overwhelming crescendo of pounding footsteps and relentless gunfire, leaving Kaz to fear the worst. Ocelot kept a collected gaze, but Kaz could catch the nuances of worry in his face as they stood at odds on the command platform, frustrated at the man’s forced nonchalance.

“We shouldn’t have waited this long,” Kaz growled, head turned as he looked out across the choppy night sea, the tips of his hair tossed by the powerful winds. He expected a downpour, but it had yet to come, hoping beyond hope Pequod would beat the storm.

“Well, we can’t go charging in without his coordinates now can we. You’ve got to trust him. He wasn’t calling for assistance, just got caught up in a mess.”

Kazuhira’s mouth pulled in an impatient, harsh line as he turned back toward Ocelot, sneering as he stepped forward. He stared the gunman down behind his aviators, squaring off with him as they stood nearly chest to chest. And though Ocelot was unfazed, he kept a careful eye on Kaz; it was no secret he could get creative with his crutch when inspired, much to the chagrin of the receiving end.

“Say that again,” Kaz warned, his low voice seething. “It’s not a matter of _trust_ , it’s goddamn _resources_. Something went belly up on this mission and it’s not even worth it. We’re taking his last location and sending back-up. It’s our duty to bring him home.”

Kaz could have back-handed the expression on Ocelot’s face - the almost imperceptible twitch of pale, amused brows as the word ‘home’ slipped out, igniting a rage Kaz didn’t have time for. He grit his teeth, ready for a verbal brawl, but instantly his attention was pulled back out over the waters. It could have been the wind, the crashing waves, but he instinctively headed toward the landing pad. He was followed by footsteps, sensing Ocelot’s curiosity and ignoring his flippancy.

“What is it?”

“The chopper…” Kaz whispered, though he wasn’t entirely sure if it were merely wish fulfillment that reached his ears, even if he could swear he heard the heavy thrum of helicopter blades in the distance. Ocelot followed his gaze, standing beside him, even if it were only to humor him.

There was barely a break in the thick clouds above them to offer so much as a glimmer of light over the ocean. Ocelot crossed his arms, glancing again at Kaz as he took another step forward. But before the gunman could suggest they move on from the platform, it happened - it was distant, barely noticeable, but there against the backdrop of dark skies.

“Well I’ll be…” Ocelot spoke under his breath, the instantly recognizable hum coming reaching the base as the minuscule lights of the chopper flashed in the distance. Kaz immediately proceeded to action, barking orders to the soldiers waiting in the wings to make sure their best medics would be ready at the landing pad.

“Shit…” Kaz whispered as a streak of lightning, quick as it was, gave full visual of a small but worrisome plume of smoke coming from the helicopter. Ocelot left him, headed in the direction of their communication tower while Kaz remained. His trenchcoat whipped lightly around his shin as he watched with his heart beginning to pound wondering what awaited them, surrounded by soldiers ready to receive the boss.

It seemed forever, maybe the blink of an eye - but as soon as Pequod touched down, Kaz was headed forward. His stomach sank as soon as the motor was shut off, able to see their pilot abandon his seat to head to the passenger cabin, throwing open the door. Kaz was paralyzed for a heartbeat as he watched Pequod maneuvering, pulling Venom from one of the side seats, covered in blood.

It was impossible to tell the extent of his wounds from the ground, Kaz giving a single nod to the medics before they rushed forward, cursing the fact he couldn’t help the boss from the helicopter. But that dazed blue eye found him past the blood and dirt caked on his face, giving a small and reassuring smile to his lover before it dropped as Venom passed out. Kaz could see the bullet holes in his gear, turning with gritted teeth as the stretcher flew past him.

“Hurry up! And make sure you take him in a private room!” Kaz bellowed, the medical team already busy - the best of the best on the scene as they checked vitals, giving the clear to transport on the spot. And once Venom was safely out of sight, Kaz stared up at the still smoking motor, making a mental note of the rough state of the machine. He knew every mission was a risk, but whatever happened out there this time - he would make sure they were better prepared for the next.

“Hey, Miller! Need a ride?”

Kaz turned, expression rigid as Ocelot watched him expectantly from the driver’s side, gesturing to the seat beside him. Kaz didn’t respond immediately, instead giving the chopper one last look-over before he headed toward him. The blades hadn’t even stopped spinning as the repair crew took over.

* * *

Again Kaz found himself waiting, worrying, instructing Ocelot to dig up every last detail of what had transpired on all communication routes available. Ocelot had given him a nod, leaving Kaz to bide his time until the doctors completed their examination. He’d been told of gunshot wounds, scrapes and bruises, but he hadn’t sustained any life-threatening injuries or head trauma. The news barely allowed him to breathe.

And when he’d finally made his way into Venom’s room, dismissing the nurses and locking the door behind him, he sat silently to observe Venom who remained unconscious in the bed. The blood and grime had been washed off, stripped of his fatigues and gear to leave no injury uncovered, remaining proud and intimidating even with a busted lip and dark purple bruising over his chest and stomach.

Kaz pulled a stool close by, lightly running his gloved fingers over one of the bandages on Venom’s bicep, knowing it protected a small trench left by a stray bullet that had skimmed his flesh. Knowing the extent of his injuries, he felt calmer at his side, though it did little to assuage the million thoughts and questions that ran through his mind.

The boss shifted with a soft groan, startling Kaz as he watched him grimace then open his eye, catching him completely off guard as the hint of a smile shown on his lips finding Kazuhira perched at his bedside.

“Hey,” Venom breathed, shifting with little grunts to sit up in the hospital bed, Kaz unaware of his own relieved expression.

“Hey yourself. Been awhile since you’ve taken such a beating in the field. Take it easy,” Kaz urged, concern buried in his surprisingly soft tone as he slowly drew his hand away. His initial urge had been to push him back down against the bed, force Snake to rest, but it was nearly impossible not to get lost in that damnable and soothing blue.

“Got caught in an ambush. Someone knew I was coming,” Venom explained - habitually answering every unspoken question written on Kaz’s face. But the relief Kaz felt was quickly swept away as he recalled Ocelot’s earlier words.

“We’re looking into it now. Back-up was ready and waiting. Why didn’t you make the call?”

Kaz’s first priority was always Venom’s safety, unable to control the tinge of frustration in his words after going to battle with Ocelot on that very topic after waiting tensely for hours while fearing the worst. And uncertain what he expected, he wasn’t prepared for the way Venom’s gaze softened - as if he’d committed an accidental slight. Then Venom was reaching out to touch Kaz’s cheek, stroking tenderly with his thumb in a way that immediately made Kaz regret his words; realized how they could misconstrue his faith in Snake’s abilities.

“It was an immediate firefight. By the time I had cover, they were jamming our signal - even managed to land a missile close enough to damage my gear. Besides, if anyone else had been there we would have easily lost soldiers. Pequod was on top game and got us the hell out of there.”

Kaz nodded, hating how deeply he worried over the man, and in turn how Venom knew exactly how to curb those emotions and bring him back from the rush that took hold. Kazuhira released a deep, silent sigh as he raised his hand to cover Snake’s; an apology he couldn’t speak. But it didn’t matter, never mattered, too distracted to resist as Venom’s agile fingers wrapped around the back of his neck, hooking his arm to captured his waist, and pulling Kaz onto the bed with him for a hard kiss.

At first Kaz fell willingly, sinking into the kiss as soon as Venom’s lips parted and his tongue slid against Miller’s chapped lips. But he could feel the break and taste the metallic bite of blood as his split lip opened again, pulling back to reprimand him. But he was silenced as he met Venom’s sweltering gaze, igniting something deep and primal. Without thinking, he leaned forward, tongue tip slipping out to lick the wound.

He received a breathy grunt in response, abruptly embraced tight against Venom’s body, releasing a soft moan into his open mouth. But as Kaz reached out to hold onto him, to steady himself, he heard the pained grunt as he pressed into a fresh bruise. He forcefully pulled himself from the kiss, pressing gloved fingers against Snake’s eager mouth to stop his advance, instead receiving a bite as Venom pulled the snug leather right off his hand.

“Dammit, Boss, you’re injured… You’re bleeding for crissake…” Kaz argued, but his body was already running hot, catching another steaming gaze as Venom abruptly flipped their positions - leaning over Kaz whose eyes were wide, unexpectedly on his back and staring up at his surprisingly recovered lover.

“You were all I could think about on the way back,” Venom replied, silencing Kaz as he dropped a knee directly between his thighs and gave a hard nudge to make them open. Kaz was mesmerized as his muscles bunch and flex, receptive as he slid into a fog with Venom’s nearly naked body forcing its way between his legs. He tried to complain, tried to muster the strength to stop him, but every other sense vanished as the overwhelming heat of his groin pressed into his own.

Kaz’s head dropped back, grabbing onto Venom as he sucked in a breath, Snake eagerly sinking possessive teeth into that taut column as it was bared. But the bite was brief, eased by apologetic swipes of his tongue that left a cold trail on Kaz’s skin - a momentary boon as Miller’s body began to broil, trapped in his suit and jacket.

And Kaz could barely focus as Venom sat up, Kaz’s legs tugged up over his bent thighs as Venom caressed his torso, his vest and shirt bunching and moving with his rough touch as he pressed his hands all over his body. Though Venom’s true intention was the rising lump in his slacks, keeping his bionic hand on Kaz’s chest as he tried to sit up, to wiggle away, groaning as Snake’s large hand cupped him through his pants and began to knead.

Kaz’s breaths were becoming deeper, shaky, hips twitching and pushing to force friction - but he didn’t need to beg. Not when Venom was watching him with a greedy, ravenous look before he gave him another hard squeeze and dropped back over him. Venom balanced on his forearms as he caught Kaz in another explorative kiss, forcing his tongue deep in his mouth as he gave a slow, hard push of his hips - forcing their growing erections to rub in a hot, languid touch. But the heat of Venom’s cock burned right through their clothes, the simple briefs that remained betraying every ridge and vein as Snake’s dick strained beneath, overwhelming Kaz’s own swelling girth.

“Not… not my suit,” Kaz gasped as he broke from the kiss, grunting as Venom nipped his lip. But he conceded, lifting just enough to grapple with Kaz’s belt as he pulled it open. Kaz was losing himself in a haze, could feel the continued frot against him as Snake maneuvered his vest open, shoving his shirt up. His pants were next, and Kazuhira reached down to assist, the combined effort against button and zipper allowing his cock free from the discomfort of the restricting encumbrance.

Kaz knew full well it would still be a mess, but it didn’t stop him from hooking his fingers at the edge of Venom’s briefs to pull them down, successfully baring only a single buttcheek. But Snake was more than obliging, his large, calloused hand first pulling Kaz’s livid length free to lay heavy along his stomach before shoving the other side of his briefs down. The fabric bunched on his thighs, making Kaz’s cock giving a little jump as he stared down at Venom’s dark and still growing length, hips twitching as his need rose with the demands of his lover.

But Venom didn’t leave him unattended for more than a heartbeat, stealing his own glance down Kaz’s body to drink in the view of his own darkened shaft along his abdomen. It seemed to strike a fever chord as Venom held himself up just high enough to allow Kaz to watch as he rocked his hips, letting his girth brush his own thick erection. Kaz’s shaft jerked in response, creating a throb that ran through his body as Venom finally dropped down to press them together - framed and trapped by hard dips of muscle.

Kaz could barely stand it as Venom claimed his mouth, tongue forcing his to answer as it plunged in, circling until Kaz inevitably pressed back. He had begun panting hard through his nose as Venom all but fucked his mouth, his hips moving quicker, harder, only pausing now and again to make sure his pulsing length remained flush against his own. It was maddening, a pleasure that rolled and released - a dull but searing sensation that made his back arch and his hips twist, groaning as they ground feverishly hip to hip.

And it built, oh god did the pressure climb until Kaz wanted to beg, crying out internally - but they were words that never released in more than a grunt. He broke their rhythm for his own greedy pushes, though Venom always guided him back into that perfect, overwhelming synchronicity. And the longer they continued, the more sensitive Kaz became, shivering when he felt the hot leak of precum on his skin as the thick veins of Venom’s cock pulsed against his own. Kaz lifted his hips higher, feeling the delicious weight of Venom’s sac atop his own, sucking in breath as the heft of it slid up against the base of his shaft as he rubbed hard, higher and higher along his length, as if to cover his entire dick in the sensation of his own.

But it was enough - especially as the slow, long presses escalated into faster, heated thrusts that too soon sent Kaz spiraling over the edge when that thrumming pressure abruptly peaked, forcing him to succumb to the powerful, molten shudders as he came. But he was silent as it hit, cries caught in his throat as he held onto Venom who continued to thrust against him as his seed spilled over, tremoring in the wake. He gasped as Venom rolled his hips, desperate as he dropped his hand directly to Venom’s ass, squeezing as his fingers dug in deep. Kaz urged him faster, eager for his completion, his own length still rigid and dripping from his overwhelming and lingering release.

As intended, the touch pushed Venom directly to the edge, uttering the telltale, harsh inhalations his lover knew far too well as Venom crept desperately toward his own finish. But he still managed to catch Kaz off guard, his lover’s gaze fixated on his image as Venom suddenly reared up, wrapping that thick, dripping shaft in his full fist as he frantically pumped. Venom released a low groan, his body jerking as Kaz added his fingers to his hold, creating an extended and tight ring to force him over the brink.

With such an onslaught, Venom managed only a few greedy thrusts into that proffered hole before he grit his teeth and his body tensed and shuddered. But he still shoved forward to let his seed pump out over Kazuhira’s stomach, his hips twitching to drive him even further forward into Kaz’s tight grip, relinquishing his pulsing cock to give all control to Kaz who gladly continued to pump him, squeezing hard from base to tip as he watched every last drop dribble forward and fall ontp his body as he Venom gave one last, shuddering thrust into his perfect grip.

Venom’s chest was lightly heaving as he held himself above Kaz, tapping his hip to urge him to scoot to the side. Kaz nodded, knowing exactly what he meant as he gave a little grunt of effort and shifted to make room. But Kaz sighed with contentment as Venom laid back, putting his arm out so Kaz could curl up against him; it was getting easier to indulge in the aftermath, allowing Kaz a blissful sigh as he pressed against Venom’s body, careful as he draped his good arm over his rib cage - anywhere that lacked a dark, angry purple.

It wasn’t the first time Venom had craved sex after a particularly brutal mission, and it wouldn’t be the last.

“Sorry, got a bit on your shirt,” came the sincere whisper, Venom’s hot breath rustling his hair, leaving Kaz uncertain when his beret had come off in the frantic frot. But he gave only a muffled grunt in response, too sated for the moment to care - focused only on the fact his lover was home safe and taken care of.

“You can make it up to me later,” Kaz mumbled back, the tension and adrenaline that had kept him going for hours straight melting away warm and quick as he listened to Venom’s racing heartbeat. But the best part, the truly precious moment that sent Kaz immediately into bliss, was the gentle echo of a guttural chuckle as Venom’s fingers toyed with his disheveled hair.

For this, for him - everything.

Anything to bring him home.


End file.
